One Step At A Time
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Yugi's daughter Cairo thought she was just an ordinary girl, dispite her father being the king of games. But when she starts hearing a voice in her head, and her father's old yami shows up, she starts to reconsider her normality. Eventual Puzzleshipping
1. Dualism

Yu-Gi-Oh!

One Step At A Time

**Maiden- hello people of earth and beyond! I'm just kidding...mostly. Anyway, this fic tells the life of Yugi's daughter Cairo. The first part is in her pov and will shift from her pov to normal every so often. Anyway, this is a list of characters you may need to know...**

**Cairo Muto- Yugi and Tea's daughter**

**Amon Muto- Cairo's older brother**

**Jessi Wheeler- Joey and Mai's daughter**

**Mica Wheeler- Jessi's twin sister**

**Irisa Kaiba- Seto and Ishizu's daughter (Cairo & Amon's cousin)**

Cairo's POV-

_Ever heard of the old saying 'you're a product of your raising'? If you have then you know it's one of the most overrated proverbs of all time! And if you haven't...then let me explain. My name is Cairo Muto, I'm 16 years old and the daughter of the infamous Yugi Muto; king of games. Everyone adores and respects my father, but they ignore and bully me. I thought if your dad was the king of games and saved the world half a dozen times a girl would be entitled to a little time in the lime light. _

_Instead, I'm stuck in a family where i have more aunts and uncles than i know what to do with and an unnatural attraction to ancient Egypt. But it's my life and this is my story..._

Normal POV-

Tired amethyst eyes opened at the horrific sound of an alarm clock. A sun kissed hand reached over and switched the infuriating devise off and slowly raised up from under the covers.

"Cairo, you up sweetheart?" came a baritone voice. The young girl looked to the door to see her father standing over the threshold. The tri-haired king of games certainly changed since his victory at Battle City. No more was he the tiny teenager he used to be. Now at 32, he came to resemble that of his royal Egyptian counterpart. He continued to adorn his trademark leather outfit, complete with studded steel tipped boots. The millennium puzzle still hung proudly around his neck.

"Yes, dad." the girl responded.

"Hurry and get dressed, you and Amon leave for school in thirty minutes." Yugi smiled before closing the door. Cairo sighed and walked to her mirror. Onyx locks, tipped in the same purple as her eyes, flowed gently down her back and blonde bangs hung over two innocent amethyst eyes. She sighed again before proceeding to change into her school uniform. A few minutes later, the violet eyed girl descended the stairs to see her parents and brother sitting at the dinner table, happily enjoying their morning meal. Cairo plopped into her seat beside Amon.

"Mornin' squirt." the boy chuckled, ruffling his little sibling's hair. Cairo growled before shooting her brother a death stare. Amon was 2 years older than Cairo and loved to cause her annoyance. The boy was the spitting image of his father. Midnight locks tipped in a reddish brown formed into spikes with four blonde bangs falling to the sides of his face. His eyes, however, were garnet. Yugi blames his Egyptian genetics for his son's rare eye color.

"Did you finally pick out a deck for your final exam today, Cairo?" her mother asked from across the table.

"Yeah, just finished putting it together last night."

"You know, you can always borrow mine." Yugi said with a wink.

"Yugi, you know she can't do that." Tea' laughed. "Using your deck would give her an unfair advantage."

"True...but at least let me give you two cards that might help you." the game king's hand went to his deck belt and pulled out two cards.

"I know you already have a copy of Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl, but do you have these?" Cairo reached for the cards and stared in shock.

"Magician's Valkyria and Magician of Black Caos!" she screamed, her voice at least two octaves higher than usual. Yugi only chuckled as he watched the lively and shocked expression on his daughter's face.

"Those two have gotten me out of jams on more than one occasion, besides, they've always been a favorite of mine and your mom's." Yugi then noticed the disappointed look on Amon's face. Smirking, he reached back into his deck case and produced two more cards.

"You didn't think i forgot about you, did you, Amon?" Yugi asked, sliding the cards to his son. Amon picked them up and soon wore the same expression as his sister.

"Black Luster Solider and Celtic Guardian!" Cairo laughed loudly seeing a stunned expression engraved onto her elder brother's features.

"You might wanna close your mouth, hun." she teased, using her index and middle finger to close Amon's gaping mouth. Amon quickly composed himself and placed the cards into his back pocket. Cairo had already slipped hers into the deck case she always wore on her belt. After finishing breakfast, Cairo threw a quick "bye mom! bye dad!" over her shoulder and rushed out of the house. Not looking where she was going, Cairo ran nose first into two identical mops of blonde hair. She backed up a few feet and rubbed her sore nose.

"Mornin' couz!" chirped the two. Amethyst eyes opened to see the faces of her 'cousins' Jessi and Mica.

"In a hurry, love?" Mica asked, her thick Brooklyn accent adding flavor to her words. Honey brown eyes shinning with life and laughter. Jessi stood by her side, looking curiously through violet eyes at her 'cousin'.

"Hey guys, Cairo replied bashfully. The twins only chuckled and motioned for the girl to follow them. The young Muto studied the two as they chattered amongst themselves. Mica's long blonde ponytail swayed with every bouncy step she took. Her personality and aura just like that of her father's. Jessi, however, seemed to walk with a purpose. She was just as feisty as her sister, but not as loud or opinionated. Her golden locks fell around her face in loose ringlets, matching her mother's style and demeanor. Their parents were Cairo's favorite aunt and uncle.

Although technically, Cairo didn't have a big family but her mother and father had many friends that were all too happy to ban together and form a very close knit and mismatched family.

"So who do ya think will be ur opponet for our midterms, Cairo?" Mica asked.

"Dunno. I just hope i don't have to duel you or Jessi."

"Oh man, me too!" Mica giggled. "You'd kick our butts for sure!"

"Well she _is_ the daughter of the king of games, after all." Jessi added with a smirk.

"I'm not that good..." Cairo started out of modesty.

"The hell you aren't!" the twins shouted.

"You're the best duelist in the school!" Mica screamed. "How the hell your brother got in is beyond me! He can't even set a decent trap card!"

"He's getting better. I've been teaching him."

"The boy's head is thicker than concrete." Jessi chided.

Cairo POV-

_So now you've seen a little bit into my life. I have a brother that's a royal pain in my ass, two very feisty and hyper cousins, plus a good dueling rep. And yes, it's true, the king of all games' son, sucks at dueling. I repeat, Amon can not duel. I try to teach him, but he always gets distracted by how cool or manly a card looks. My mom does the same thing, only she loves the cutesy monsters. _

_Anyway, my midterm is a duel, and against whom, i don't know. I'm not nervous though, my dad taught me everything i know and haven't lost a match yet!_

Cairo sat high up in the bleachers watching her classmates duel it out for the best exam grade. When it came time for Jessi and Mica's duels, Cairo stared intently at the field. Since 8 people could duel at once between 4 courts, the young Muto could witness both at one time. The sisters exchanged smiles and words of encouragement before they stepped into the ring. It wasn't long before Jessi had secured her victory. Her Harpie Lady Sisters dominated the field on her 4th turn, quickly diminishing her opponent's life points. Mica wasn't soo fortunate. Her Flame Swordsmen had been destroyed, and was hoping for a miracle. She closed her eyes and focused everything she had on the card she drew next. A wicked grin from the honey eyed girl made Cairo hopeful.

The Time Wizard combined with Baby Dragon was a signature move for her, as well as her father. Thousand Dragon was her ace in the hole, securing victory.

"You guys were awesome!" Cairo cheered as the twins walked off the field. They were about to reply, but was cut short.

"Cairo Muto, please report to field 4." came the instructor.

"Looks like it's time to kick ass, couz." Mica grinned.

The amethyst eyed girl walked gracefully to her designated field. She took her place on the blue side and waited for her opponent.

"Irisa Kaiba, report to field 4." the instructor called. Cairo's eyes widened in surprise. Even more so when she spotted a caramel skinned young girl approach the field. Her waist length chocolate hair held back by gold ornaments and piercing blue eyes stared straight into Cairo's.

"Well, how ironic is this, dear cousin?" the girl asked, her voice velvety smooth, yet cold. "Our fathers endured this same duel almost 20 years ago. So i guess it is safe to say that history does repeat itself."

"Believe that if you want, but this duel is ours to decide, not the remnants of duels past. The match that our fathers fought will be nothing like this, Irisa." the sternness and confidence in Cairo's voice surprised Irisa. Never had she heard something like this from her cousin. The more Irisa studied the girl, the more different she appeared. A small tinge of crimson colored the corners of amethyst, a few inches of height was added and a more mature voice. Something was definitely off, but the young Kaiba shrugged it off as nothing.

An hour passed and still no winner. Cairo was left with 100 life points and her Dark Magician Girl on the field. Irisa grinned as she had the upper hand, with 600 life points and White Paladin.

"With my next turn, you loose, my dear." Irisa gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure." a familiar smirk found it's way to Cairo's lips. She drew and it spread. "I summon Magician's Valkyria. She gains 700 attack points when I equip the spell card Elf's Light to her." Now at 2200 attack points, she far outmatched the mere 1600 of White Paladin. Valkyria attacked and destroyed the dragon, bringing Irisa's life points to 0. The blue eyed girl fell to her knees in shock.

_'How the hell did she beat ME!' _she asked herself.

"The answer is simple, Irisa." Cairo spoke, seeming to read her cousin's mind. "I beat you because you only play to win, you forget the fun and passion involved in dueling. Your heart is as cold as your eyes, therefore you will never truly win." With Cairo's last words, a roaring applause was heard from the audience. Many of Duel Academy's students had stood up to clap and cheer for Cairo's victory. She smiled warmly and turned away from Irisa, walking off the dueling platform.

_Cairo POV_

_Ok, I admit something wasn't quite right during that match. I'm not sure what happened, but I didn't feel much like myself. Like this voice inside my head told me what to do and when. I've heard dad say the same thing before, but never thought much of it till now. Maybe when I get home I'll ask him. But at least I defeated my rival/cousin! Seto ought to be proud of her, she is his mirror image. I don't see how Ishizu puts up with either of them. If I were her, i would've skipped out a long time ago! And to all of our surprise, Amon actually won his duel! I guess my lessons are actually paying off._

Cairo walked through the front door of the Kame Game Shop with a big smile lighting up her sun kissed skin. Jessi and Mica followed close behind wearing smirks of their own.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Cairo called into the apartment upstairs. She heard some movement and sat her backpack down by the door and motioned for her cousins to follow her. She found her parents along with Mai and Joey in the living room.

"We won!" the girls screamed as they came bounding into the room. Joey hopped off the sofa and hoisted his daughters into his arms, twirling them around as his wife giggled by his side.

"Who was your opponent, princess?" Yugi asked, smiling widely at his daughter.

"Irisa." Cairo replied, earning a look of shock from all four adults.

"Kaiba's daughter?" Cario nodded.

"Wow, talk about de'ja vu'." Tea' commented.

"Oh, their was something I wanted to ask you, dad."

"What, sweetheart?"

"During the duel with Irisa, I could've sworn I heard a voice talking to me from inside my head." Yugi's eyes widened, already jumping to a conclusion.

_"Is she a hikari too!'_ he asked himself. _'but how! She doesn't have a millennium item." _

"Yugi," Tea' began. "I think it's time you told her." Yugi nodded to his wife, knowing Cairo had to learn the truth sooner or later. It was her heritage after all. The Wheelers had seated themselves on the sofa, eager to hear Yugi's explanation.. The gaming king inhaled deeply, knowing it was now or never.

"Cairo, you remember me telling you about that 'friend' of mine that moved away not long after I turned 18?" Cairo nodded. "Well, he was a little more than a friend. His name was Atem and he was a pharaoh of Egypt...5000 years ago, a war threatened to break out in his homeland. To stop it and the spread of darkness, he sacrificed himself, imprisoning his spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi's pale hands grasped the item around his neck, somehow wishing his old yami could be here to explain more. "Grandpa gave me this to complete, somehow knowing i was destined to have it. When i solved it, Atem's spirit bonded with mine. We became one person with two souls. He was my dark half while I was his light. He helped me fight many of my duels and always came when I needed him. He was a very loved and valued friend..." The young man's heart clenched, the memories of his lost partner flooding his mind. But a bright flash of light from the puzzle around his neck made him forget his grief. When the light dimmed, a bodiless form stood before him. An exact copy of himself dressed in traditional Egyptian garb.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, flabbergasted.

"It's been a while, hasn't it little one?" Atem chuckled. His deep bass voice rumbling in his throat, scarlet eyes warm and inviting. Cairo stood a few feet away, unable to believe what she was seeing. Sensing her uneasiness, Atem turned toward the girl. He smiled widely and approached her. A tanned hand reached out and cupped her cheek. "Your daughter is quite impressive, aibou. Her mannerisms are just like yours."

"She's truly a gem." Tea' replied, watching the scene with tender eyes.

"I've been watching over her from the after life. Think of me as a guardian angel." Atem's trademark smirk embedded into his features. He turned toward Yugi. "Our mind link was never truly gone. Our influences on each other were too strong to be ignored, even by the gods. A little bit of myself has been reborn into both of your children...sadly our gaming skills never got passed onto Amon." The room chuckled openly at the pharaoh's attempt at comic relief. The garnet eyed man then turned to the Wheelers.

"And how could I forget my old best friend?" he asked, looking at Joey. Mai smiled sweetly while Mica and Jessi stared in confusion. "Your children are also very precious to me. They have their father's fiery spirit and their mother's exquisite beauty."

"So you've been watching over our kids all this time?" Mai asked. Atem nodded.

"Not only me, but my friends as well. As you know, Yugi is the modern incarnation of myself, therefore you all have Egyptian ancestors as well. Jono, Maya and Queen Tayana keep a close watch on them."

"But how does any of that explain the voice in my head?" Cairo asked, somewhat irked that no one had bothered to really give her an explanation. Atem turned back to her, kneeling down to become eye level with her. His next words shocked the entirety of the room.

"My dear, you are an incarnation as well." Cairo merely stared at the bodiless man. "My daughter, Yanna, has taken quite a liking to you. She's always watching from a distance, waiting to see if she's needed. Like today, when you dueled Kaiba's daughter."

"That would explain the voice in my head..." Cairo said slowly, as if still trying to comprehend what she was being told. She clutched her head, suddenly feeling a migraine form behind her eyes and her temples. She gave a sigh at the new pain, and felt a chuckle from the back of her mind, gasping because she now knew the name to this chuckle." Yanna..."

Atem nodded, a fond smile on his lips, but his eyes upon his hikari and not his daughter. Cairo noticed this but didn't say anything, chalking it up to a long time away from one another after being connected and best friends for years. She was still so confused, and her head was starting to hurt worse now, her eye sight growing fuzzy at the edges.

"Atem?" Yugi asked, suddenly realizing that his daughter was in pain. The Pharaoh held up his hand, calming Yugi and nodding at Cairo.

"Just relax, Cairo," Atem said," Yanna is attempting to finalize the bond you two have, to cement it as your father and I did so long ago with our own bond, when he finished the puzzle. It will be painful for only a moment, but a split second of pain before you can see her, talk to her, and feel her as your father and I were once connected as one being."

Cairo nodded, trying to listen to what the wise spirit was saying, closing her eyes to allow this spirit- this Yanna -to connect with her mind. Had her eyes been open, she would have seen the meaningful look her father and the spirit shared, the emotion behind both their violet eyes. But with her eyes closed, Cairo instead felt a tether form between her and what seemed to be a blurred figure in her mind's eye: Yanna.

**Maiden- Special thanks to my sis Emma for the ending! Don't worry, Puzzleshipping will be fully introduced in later chapters. And although I support Puppy shipping too, I couldn't resist putting Joey with Mai. Those two are just adorable together! **


	2. Soul Sister

**Maiden- I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sis and co writer, Emma. Fore she's the Cairo to my Yanna. **

Chapter 2- Soul Sister

"Miss Yanna?" a voice called, pulling the young twenty year old out of her meditation. The voice belonged to a woman nearly half her age older.

"Yes, Mana?"

"Have you connected with your hikari yet?"

"Indeed. She's a little skeptical of all this right now, but father is talking to her now."

"She's just young, deary." Mana reasoned. "Remember the ordeal your father had trying to get Yugi to believe?" Yanna offered a chuckle, which she was sure Cairo heard.

"Yes, I remember... but the fact still remains. Until she is able to believe in her heritage, she won't be able to access my full power."

"I'm sure she will in time." Mana smiled, leaning in the door frame. Usually such posture would result in punishment in the royal home, but seeing as Mana is Atem's oldest friend and Yanna's godmother, no one dares to say anything. Yanna's ruby eyes suddenly went out of focus, causing the girl's smile to fall. "She's trying to communicate with me."

"Focus, dear. Let her be able to tap into your mind."

Yanna did as her godmother said, letting go of all mental barriers. The room around her shifted until she was standing inside a room, looking into a door of another. Yanna's room was dark and filled with mazes and labyrinth. Whereas the opposing room had toys littering the floor and duel monster cards adorning the bed.

"Yanna?" came a small voice. The girl in question stepped forward until she was able to peek fully inside the lighter dwelling. A smaller counterpart of herself stood in the middle of the toy ocean.

"Cairo." Yanna smiled. "Good to finally make your acquaintance."

Cairo didn't say anything immediately, eyes raking over her double's form. She was an exact copy of Cairo, save for her darkened skin and ruby eyes. Not to mention Yanna was a head taller and had a few more years on her.

"So you're the one that helped me win against Irisa?"

"Yes, hikari."

_'Boy, this is gonna take a while to get used to...' _Cairo thought to herself.

!

!

!

"Is she okay, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi asked, slightly alarmed that his daughter suddenly slipped into a trance. Atem smiled to himself, hearing his hikari call him by his old name was heartwarming to say the least.

"She's fine, abiou. She's discovered how to enter her soul room, and is talking with Yanna."

"Mind tellin' me how dis is all possible?" Joey asked, scratching his blonde locks, baffled. "I mean Cairo don't even have a Millennium thingy." Atem chuckled warmly. Oh how he'd missed Joey's cluelessness.

"A Millennium 'thingy' is not required, Joey. Just as Yugi is my modern day incarnation, my daughter is such the same with Cairo."

"Does dis mean we're all hikaris?" Mica asked, violet eyes wide.

"Not exactly. You see, all hikari and yami pairs are halves of the same soul. This is because of the Shadow Games. Everyone has a Ka and Ba, or light and dark. Usually, they're combined in perfect unison. But in cases like mine and Yugi's, our Ka and Ba have separated."

"So you're the darker half while Yugi is the lighter?" Mai asked, finally beginning to piece the puzzle together after nearly 20 years. Atem nodded.

"Does this mean Cairo will share a body with Yanna now?" Tea asked, watching her daughter like a hawk for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"Not exactly. Yanna is still every much physically in my realm right now. Cairo will be able to call upon Yanna's guidance when and if she needs it. The two of them are able to feel and hear everything the other does, however, they can not exist as one."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Yanna wasn't trapped in an artifact for 5000 years." Atem smirked. "She has her own body and doesn't need to overshadow Cairo."

Before anyone could ask the Pharaoh any thing else, the Horus eye on his Millennium puzzle started to flash.

"I suppose that is my cue to leave." the older king sighed.

"But why?" Yugi asked in alarm, not ready to let go of his yami again.

"Mahad and Mana cast a spell that would allow me to visit temporarily. But all good things must come to an end, I suppose. But I promise, I'll always be watching over you."

"You can't go!" Yugi cried, trying to latch onto the bodiless man. "I just got you back!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, abiou. I'd stay if I could, but it's not possible." He used two fingers to gently lift his hikari's chin so they were looking eye to eye. "Don't cry for me, Yugi. You'll fair just fine without me."

"But what if I don't want to..." his words were so soft, Yugi was sure the Pharaoh couldn't have heard them. But Yami knew anyway.

He leaned forward, managing a peck on Yugi's forehead as he began to disappear. With an ache in his heart and a last smile to the others, Atem vanished, as abruptly as he'd came. Yugi felt as if he were that scared eighteen year old not near adult yet, from years before. He felt like his best friend, his better half says being ripped from him again.

"Yugi?" Joey spoke first, the only one brave enough to speak to the violet eyed man in this trance he had fallen into. The young man gave a dazed nod, his mind and his re broken heart a million years in the past, in the shadow realm." You're goin' ta be okay..." Joey wrapped his arms around his smaller best friend, resulting in Yugi clinging to him as if Joey was the only thing keeping him together.

Yugi nodded, even though it felt like a lie.

!

!

!

"So..."

"So."

"Yeah..."

"Yes?"

"Yeah I have no idea where to start here..." Cairo said tugging at the bottom of her hair. A nervous habit she hadn't turned to in years. Yanna gave a smile to encourage the girl and then sat with her on the bed, surrounded by toys and cards.

"Hello is a good place to start, and introductions... Maybe a bit about ourselves?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything you want to tell me is fine. I don't expect you to open up completely right now."

Cairo rambled through her brain for something to tell her yami. She didn't quite trust Yanna with any sensitive information, so she settled for the basics.

"Well...my full name is Cairo Neferetti Muto, I have a brother named Amon and two cousins, Jessi and Mica Wheeler... my favorite duel monsters card is Magicians Valkyria, I'm a second year student at Duel Acadamy and I'm the least popular kid there."

"Why is that? You seem like quite the powerful duelest."

"That's the problem. No body likes me cause I always win."

"That's no reason to dislike someone...maybe I should have a talk with these kids."

Cairo smiled a little at the protectiveness in her yami's voice.

"So, why exactly did you decide to intervine today?" Cairo asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Where were you all those times I got beaten up at school or bullied by the thugs that run it?"

Yanna looked away in a mix of shame and regret.

"I'm sorry, Cairo...I had to wait until I'd mastered my shadow powers before I called to you. Mana has been training me since I was a child, because my powers would often get wild and unruly. She, along with my father, wanted to make sure I could sustain my powers before I tried to contact you."

"I guess I understand..." Cairo muttered. "So, you're here to stay?" violet eyes looked up to the older girl, hope shining through them.

"I am, little one." Yanna smiled, petting the smaller's hair. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

Cairo smiled and hugged her counterpart. Never having felt this protected or safe. Fore she knew deep down, that Yanna would keep her word.

!

!

!

Yugi laied unmoving in bed that night, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. His mind in utter caos. Cairo had woken up a few hours ago and told them all about Yanna. But the more she told her father, the more Yugi's heart broke. His daughter's story only reminded him more of his yami, and how much he misses him.

"Yugi?" Tea asked from the doorway. Her lithe form covered in a lilac silk bathrobe. "Are you alright?" However, Tea got no answer. Sighing, she made her way over to the bed and placed a soft hand on her husband's cheek. She was rewarded with saddened amethyst eyes staring into her own blue.

"I miss him." he sobbed, sitting up and hugging his wife.

"I know." Tea soothed, trying to get Yugi to calm down. "If there was a way I could bring him back, I would."

"But aren't you jealous?" Yugi asked after a few seconds.

"A little, but you two have something deeper than what we have. You've given me so much throughout the years. And I wish there was some way I could repay you."

Tea continued to hold Yugi until she was sure he was asleep. She laid him back onto the pillows and stood with a sad sigh. A golden glow in the corner of the room alarmed her. She was ready to wake Yugi, until a familiar silouette stepped forward.

"Mahad." she breathed out. "What do I owe the honor?"

The purple magician said nothing as he looked beyond her to Yugi. His brow furrowed in thought before he raised his eyes to look at Tea.

"I've come with a proposition." he waited for the brunette woman to nod before he continued. "I have spoken with the Gods previous to my visit. I spoke on Yugi's behalf and have gotten permission to return Atem to this world."

Tea's heart soared upon hearing the magician's words.

"But they wanted me to stay here as well, as a gaurdean."

"Yes, of course." Tea nodded. "Does Atem know?"

"Not yet. I figured I would surprise him." Mahad grinned, waving his septar. Atem's body materialized out of thin air in the bed beside Yugi. The bronze Pharoah was sound asleep, painting a beautiful picture of himself and Yugi. Tea knew this was the right thing to do. After all, she owed it to Yugi.


	3. Cataclysm

**Maiden- Thanks so much to all the avid readers of this story! I've had this idea rattling around in my brain for about three years now but never got around to finishing it until now. With the help of my sis Emma, we've put our two heads together and made this fic come alive! Thanks Em, I never could have gotten this far without you! So without further ado, read and enjoy!**

One Step At A Time

Chapter 3- Cataclysm

A pair of fiery eyes stared out at the sleeping world around the royal palace. The sun still had about an hour before it was to rise, so most of the servants and Royal Precession was still asleep. Yanna sighed, unable to sleep. She ran a caramel hand through her hair, letting the nightly Egypt winds wash over her from the open window in her room. The genuine Egyptian silk she wore flowed over her bronze body like water from the Nile. Ruby eyes flickered from the outside world to the full length mirror settled in a corner of the immaculate room. Violet and sky blue mixed together to create a truly breathtaking picture on the backdrop that was Yanna's caramel skin.

This was Yanna's favorite dress. It was form fitting, but comfortable, allowed her freedom of her limbs, but still gave off a sense of royalty. A pair of golden earrings shaped like the Millennium puzzle hung from her limbs, matching the gold collar that was sitting delicately across her neck. A Horus eye looked directly from the hollow of her throat and into the mirror, as if examining her garb. Usually, the princess wore a simple white gown to bed, but Yanna knew that today was special.

"Miss Yanna?" came a soft voice from outside her door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father..."

"I already know, Mana." Yanna replied, once the blonde mage stepped over the threshold.

"I should've known." the woman laughed. "Even as a child you always knew when something was about to happen. It's like you possess Isis's necklace."

"I'm the daughter of the Pharaoh." Yanna replied, turning towards her godmother, smiling. "It's my job."

"Yes, and it seems your time as a mere princess is expiring." Mana was both excited and saddened by this fact. "The Gods have allowed Mahad to take the Pharaoh forward in time to be with his hikari."

"Yes, I could sense his sadness last night. I know he will be happy with his light."

"As do I, m'lady."

"Now, you came to my chambers at such an ungodly hour to tell me that my coronation will be this sun up, correct?"

"Yes, m'lady. Since your father's absence, you are to take the throne."

"And my mother refused the position?"

"She would rather help you rule Egypt than do it singlehandedly. You have always had a natural gift for high power. Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you will make a much more fitting ruler than Queen Teana."

"Perhaps." Yanna sighed, wishing she could retreat back into her mind to chat more with Cairo. The girl's presence calmed her. Much more so than a lavender soak or amber oiling. Yanna couldn't quite explain how Cairo made her feel. But it was a stone fact that it was a good thing.

!

!

!

Yugi's mind came awake before his body. He shifted around in his bed to get a little more comfortable and to draw out the last few moments he had of sleep. Something warm was wrapped around him, smelling like sand, cinnamon and fresh water. Yugi's brow furrowed. Tea's scent was more vanilla and orchid like. He was sure he'd smelt this mixture before, but couldn't quite place it. So he slowly opened his gem colored eyes and saw Atem laying peacefully beside him. The sight alone almost gave him a heart attack, but the fact that he could _feel _the ancient man's arms around him made Yugi feel like he'd died a most glorious death.

The king of games shot out of the bed like it'd burned him, causing him to disturb his bed partner. Atem groggily raised up, looking around like a kitten that had just been adopted and brought home.

"A-Abiou?" he stammered, once his eyes locked with those of Yugi. Suddenly Atem had an armful of his old hikari, the younger boy hugging Atem for all he was worth, all the while sobbing into his shoulder.

"H-how did this happen?" the dazed king asked.

"I think we can explain."

Mahad and Tea stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this, Mahad?" Atem demanded, but there was no fire in his voice.

"The Gods heard yours and Yugi's broken hearts. They decided to give you the afterlife you truly wanted."

"Thank you..." Atem whispered to the deities above, his eyes full of unshead tears.

Tea and Mahad started explaining all the technicalities, but it was obvious that all the Pharaoh and his hikari wanted sad time alone to catch up and understand this gift. The ancient magician and Tea left, taking to the living room, to wait out the time the tow needed. Atem reached a hand up to cup Yugi's cheek, making sure he wasn't about to wake from a dream." This is real, right?"

"Gods I hope it is..." Yugi answered, turning his head to nuzzle it into Atem's hand, lifting his own hands to clasp onto his. The two sat facing one another on the bed, both trying to put the pieces of this new shift in events together." Atem? I-"

"Shhh Abiou... I know.."

!

!

!

Cairo shot up right in bed, her brow furrowed in thought and worry. She glanced around, trying to find the source of whatever and awoken her from her slumber. She couldn't find anything in her room that would have disturbed her, so she automatically went to her mind, trying to see what had her in a sense of unease.

The first thing she saw was her soul room, as Yanna had explained it. With a hesitant hand, the tri-haired girl reached for the door handle separating her room from Yanna's. The lock opened easily, sliding out of the way so Cairo could peer inside. At first glance, it was all darkness, but upon a closer look, Cairo was able to make out Yanna's body sitting alone in a corner.

"Yanna?" Cairo called softly, not wanting to startle her dark. Ruby eyes suddenly connected with violet. Cairo felt a jolt of relief surge through her, but it wasn't her own feelings causing this. Yanna scrambled off the floor and into the arms of her hikari.

"W-what's wrong?" the Muto girl asked.

"I'm becoming the Pharaoh of Egypt in a matter of minutes." Yanna whispered.

"But why? I thought your father ruled over your country?" Yanna shook her head, not wanting to answer Cairo just yet.

"Please." The darkness asked, gripping Cairo's hand. "Please attend the coronation."

"But why? And how?"

"Because I need you with me."

Those simple words spoke more than what Yanna was willing to emit vocally. Cairo slowly nodded, allowing a small smile to grace her other's lips.

"Then come. Time is of the essence."


	4. All The Right Wrongs

**Maiden- I can't thank you guys enough for all the traffic to this fic! Reviews, Favs and Alerts always make my day! In this chapter, you'll see the similarities between Yugi and Cairo and Yami and Yanna. **

One Step At A Time

Chapter 4- All The Right Wrongs

Gold, jewels and hieroglyphics were one of the first things Cairo's eyes took in once adjusted to the low lights of the royal palace. Paintings of the royal family lined the walls along with lush tapestries. It was almost too much for the young girl to take in, causing her to get a little dizzy.

"Are you alright, young one?" Yanna asked from behind her.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to process, ya know?"

"I suppose." Yanna chuckled. "You're free to wander about if you like. The coronation won't begin for a few minutes."

"But what if people see me?" Cairo all but shouted. "They'll think I'm you! Or some kind of intruder!"

"Relax, my light. No one besides me can see you, you're perfectly safe." Cairo visibly relaxed, looking up into the fiery depths that were her dark's eyes.

"I think I'd rather stay with you for now."

"As you wish." the older smiled. Yanna led Cairo through a maze of hallways and into the main throne room. The royal Precession, along with thousands of commoners and other royalties were gathered in the very spacious room. However, two figures instantly caught Cairo's eyes."

"Uncle Joey? Uncle Tristan?" she gawked towards two of the guards. Indeed, they were exact copies of her father's best friends.

"They're not the people you remember, Cairo. Your entire family, related or no, are bound to the sands of Egypt. These are Joey and Tristan's ancestors. Jono is Set's personal guard, but in actuality, they're lovers." Yanna giggled. "Set is Seto Kaiba's darkness and also my second cousin, and royal adviser to the Pharaoh. Tobin is one of the main guards hired to keep me safe. He's been with me since I was a child. My father thought very highly of both him and Jono. Jono was even a childhood friend of my father's."

"Talk about deja vu." Cairo muttered, violet eyes wide. Then, something seemed out of place. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Cairo knew someone was missing. Mentally went down her family's line up and matched them to there ancestor. However, when she got to Amon, his double was no where to be found.

"Something the matter, my light?" Yanna asked, noting the distant look on her hikari's face.

"Where's my brother?" she asked, not really thinking about how to ask her darkness.

"I knew you'd ask eventually." Yanna sighed. "Yes, Amon has a counterpart, more specifically my brother Heba."

"So where is he? He's gonna miss your party."

"Heba is two years older than me, and the rightful heir to my father's throne. However, Heba was born ill. He came into the world seizing, and his lungs gasping for breath. The doctors did everything they could for him, but no one knew what was wrong. My father even brought Mahad and Mana to see him when Heba was a month old, thinking evil spirits had possessed his son. Even they were puzzled. So, my brother has to be under constant watch. He's never so much has left the palace."

"He's an epileptic." Cairo spoke, causing Yanna's eyebrows to raise almost to her hairline. "Everyone's bodies produce certain chemicals. Some we get from food, but have to retain. Heba sounds like his body either doesn't make what he needs, or he can't retain what he gets. He could also go into a seizure if he's under stress."

"My Ra..." Yanna whispered, not believing what she was hearing. For twenty two years Heba has had this 'condition' but no one was able to figure it out. But upon hearing his symptoms, Cairo was able to deduce exactly what was wrong. "How can you be real?"

"Pardon?"

"You haven't ceased to amaze me since we met. It's like your a fallen angel...perfect."

"No one's perfect." Cairo blushed.

"But you are as close as it gets." Yanna smiled, moving towards the party.

Cairo blushed at these words, but followed Yanna closely. She never wandered more then a few feet from her double, not wanting to be too far from her, but curious of the people. She picked out a few more doubles- Mai and Bakura's past selves who nearly had Cairo running over for hugs and the familiarity. She returned to Yanna, instead, though."So you return, little Bird."Cairo flushed a little, but smiled liking this nickname more so then the others people had tried to give her. She gave a nonchalant shrug to Yanna and studied the girl's attire; she felt so plain in comparison, her pajamas shabby nothing's compared to Yanna's gown and jewels.

"You look gorgeous, Yanna... Like a real queen..."

"Thank you, little bird." Yanna smiled, her ruby eyes dancing in the flickering candle light. "But I'm afraid the time for the coronation has come."

"Don't mind me, go get your crown." Cairo laughed, motioning for her darkness to go towards her mother who was gesturing for the princess.

!

!

!

"I can't believe you're back." Yugi sobbed, his amethyst eyes full of tears. He clutched at his yami's tunic, not willing himself to let go.

"Me either, little one." Atem smiled, pressing a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"I owe Mahad my life for this."

"As do I, abiou."

Yugi's mind then seemed to snap back into place. A million things would change now that his darkness has returned. How would he explain Atem's existence to the world? What would happen to his marriage? And how would his children take the news? Atem seemed to sense his Hikari's distress.

"We'll figure something out in time, koi. All that matters right now is we're together again."

Yugi smiled as his other half leaned over to kiss his forehead. Yugi hadn't been this happy since the day Cairo was born. He loved Amon dearly, but Yugi always knew Cairo was special...and now he knew why.

"Wonder how your family is taking the news." the smaller asked.

"I know Mana will be happy for us...Teanna has always supported me in everything I do. Even if she doesn't necessarily agree. Same can be said for my Royal Precession."

"And Yanna?"

"She already knew, abiou." Atem replied with a knowing smirk. "Yanna has always been a...gifted child. Her shadow powers came about when she was just a toddler. And I believe, due to this, she's some kind of foreseer. It's almost like she has the powers of the Millennium necklace."

"She takes after you." Yugi giggled, feeling like he was eighteen again. Just sitting back and listening to his yami talk about his homeland. A time that Yugi deeply missed.

"That she does, koi."

Atem smiled widely, never having felt this happy in either of his life times. Of course he'd miss his homeland along with his friends and family he'd left behind, but Egypt wasn't his home. Yugi was.

!

!

!

Cairo smiled adoringly as she watched Seth crown her yami as Pharaoh of Egypt. Yanna excepted her new title and headdress with only the poise and grace of a true queen. When the gold ornament was securely perched atop black, ruby and golden hair, the orchestra began to play, celebrating the life of yet another ruler. Several dancers took the floor to entice and entertain. Two, however, caught Cairo's eye. The taller of the two women had ashen hair that fell freely in ringlets down her back with a few pieces framing her delicate face. Two ruby eyes glittered against a light brown tan. The other woman had blue hair that was so light it was almost white. Her skin was that same color as ivory with sapphire eyes that reminded Cairo of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. The princess of games rattled her brain to figure out just who these two were, but came up with nothing. After a while, it began to irritate her. She knew these women, but couldn't figure out how.

"I see my little bird hasn't yet flown away." Yanna laughed, appearing beside her hikari. Cairo smile widened exponentially seeing her yami return to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You should be getting home, Cairo." Yanna spoke, the authority in her voice obvious. "Your family is probably waiting for you."

"Yeah. I've got school soon too."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here whenever you need me." Yanna raised an index finger to just above Cairo's heart. With a kiss to the forehead, Cairo awoke to Amon pouring a glass of water over her face. Soaking her hair and pillow.

"What the hell!" she screamed, throwing back her covers and slapping her brother.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Amon defended.

"And you think pouring water on me is the best way to go about this!"

"Got you up, didn't it?" Amon smirked before retreating back to his own room. Cairo sighed and shut and locked her bedroom door. Not wanting her brother to come back with a bigger glass, or bucket. She threw on her uniform, frowning at the wrinkles in her red skirt and blazer. She'd thrown them over the back of her desk chair the night before, wanting nothing more than to sleep off the weirdness of the day. Although she was the top of her class, Cairo was still a Slifer Red student. Chancellor Crowler didn't really like her, having been bested by the small girl on the first day of her freshman year. It was an honest mistake, Cairo didn't know Crowler was a man! So as punishment for her 'disrespect', he'd challenged her to a duel. But thing didn't exactly pan out the way he'd planned. It took her five turns and Crowler was defeated. Ridiculously so. She'd made a mockery of Duel Academy's Chancellor before she'd even attended one class!

Some of the lower class students adored her for such acts, whilst most of the Obelisk students hated her. But one thing everyone had in common was they all wanted her title. To be the Princess of Games. Jessi and Mica were her only friends, the only ones who would stand up for her. A smile tugged at Cairo's lips, her mind flickering back to the Egyptian Queen that now shared her mind. Yanna would always be there.

!

!

!

"Spell casting 101, trap and spell 023, what a bunch of garbage!" Mica groaned, hitting her head on the lunch table, earning a laugh from her sister and Cairo. "We already know how to kick ass, so why are we even here?"

"Cause without a diploma from here, we can't find jobs?" Jessi offered, biting into a piece of her bento.

"It's not that bad, Jess." Cairo chided, fiddling with her deck.

"Yeah, says the Princess of Games."

Cairo merely rolled her eyes at her cousin and went back to fine tuning her cards. However, her progress was interrupted by a hand smacking the deck out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled, glaring up at the Obelisk boy who stood sneering down at her. Three more stood behind him, all wearing a similar expression."What'd ya go and do that for!"

"52 card pickup." he scowled. "The only game worthy of you."

"Why you bastard!" Mica piped, jumping up from the table, ready to defend Cairo. But the other three guys came to stand between their leader and the two blondes. "What you got against her anyway! She ain't neva done nuttin' to you!"

"She didn't have to." the boy scoffed, picking Cairo up by the collar of her blazer. "She was born lucky, while others have to work for what they have. My family gave up everything to send me here...while you only had to wait for 'daddy' to sign the papers!"

"That's not my fault!" Cairo shouted, struggling to get free. "Let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let ya go, alright." he drew his fist back, making violet eyes widen in fear. She scrunched her face up, readying herself for the attack, but suddenly felt the pull that meant Yanna was taking over. The Obelisk threw his fist, but was caught by Yanna's hand. He looked down at the girl, surprised to see she'd suddenly grown a head taller. Not only that, but her features were sharper, more mature. With a wild ruby gaze that made the boy want to shrink back into himself.

"Don't. You. Dare." Yanna hissed, her grip on the boy's fist tightening to the point of pain. She threw him back, landing on his behind. "You've made your last mistake, boy. Mind crush!"

The boy's eyed widened for a second, before he fell limp. The other three boys who'd been preventing Mica and Jessi from interfering, came rushing towards Yanna. Who merely smirked and raised her hand to them before all three fell just like their leader.

"Cairo!" the Wheeler girls squeaked. "What did you do!"

By now, Yanna had surrendered control back over to Cairo, who looked down at the boys in horror. What had her other self done?


	5. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Maiden- Sorry about the late update! Any who, thanks so much to everyone who faved, alerted and reviewed this story! And a special thanks to my sis Emma for editing for me :) **

One Step At A Time

Chapter 4- Like Father Like Daughter

"They've been up there a while." Tea stated, looking towards the violet haired magician. Mahad sat in an armchair, his staff closed tightly in his fist. "Which I can't say I blame them. They've been apart for over twenty years."

Mahad nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"You can talk to me, ya know." Tea laughed lightly.

"My apologizes, Mrs. Muto." he muttered. "My job is to protect the Pharaoh, not to make small talk."

"Atem is perfectly safe, Mahad." Tea spoke softly. "This isn't Egypt. Atem isn't the Pharaoh anymore...you're free to do as you wish so long as you keep an eye on him."

"I know." the magician sighed. "Old habits die yard." he managed a crooked smile towards the blue eyed woman. "And there are so many things that have yet to be decided."

"You mean if me and Yugi will stay married, right?" Tea's words came out more like a statement than a question. Mahad stared at her, completely caught off guard. "I've already thought of that. If Yugi wants a divorce so he can be with Atem, then I'll gladly sign the papers. I want him happy, and if Atem can do that, then so be it."

"You're a very selfless woman, Miss Tea."

"My friends mean everything to me." Tea's gaze dropped to her hands that were folded in her lap. "For years I've always been on the sidelines...cheering them on and wishing I could do more...now I can. I can make Yugi happy in ways that none of us ever could. I know he loves me, but his love for Atem is stronger...I know it. He's given me two beautiful children and a good life. I couldn't ask for more, but now it's time I gave back a little."

Mahad was about to respond, but was interrupted by the telephone ringing. He drew his staff, preparing to attack the dreaded noise, but Tea merely laughed and told him to hold his fire. Showing him the chordless phone that was making the ringing sound. Once the magician had settled down, Tea answered.

!

!

!

Atem sat on the edge of the bed while Yugi got dressed. Ruby eyes raked possessively over the expanse of milky skin. Yugi had grown in the time they'd been apart. No more was he scrawny or weak looking. He actually had quite a bit of muscle on him, but not enough to make it unappealing. Atem was still a few inches taller though. Atem's smile dropped a little with every article of clothing Yugi put on. Once decked out in his signature leather pants, studded boots, tight black tanktop and various belts and bracelettes, Yugi turned towards his companion.

"We've gotta take you shopping."

"Pardon?" Atem cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding.

"You can't wear an Egyptian kilt and tunic all the time, can you?" Yugi giggled. "And your a bit taller than me, so my stuff won't fit you."

"Are you accusing me of being overweight?" Atem challenged. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?" he asked, freigning hurt. Yugi's violet eyes darkened a few shades, giving him a dangerous aura. Atem's back suddenly made a rough impact with the mattress, his hikari hovering above him.

"Remember this, and remember it good." Yugi growled, the grip on his yami's arms tightening. "You're the single most sexy thing I've ever laid my eyes on. You're perfection. Like Ra made you with his own two hands."

Yugi sealed his words with a fiery kiss, making Atem melt into the touch. Things were getting hot and heavy very quick, but before either could loose any clothes, a knock at the door seperated them. Tea entered, seeing both game kings adorning a dark blush. She inwardly cheered, but let her face show concern.

"Yugi. Cairo's school just called."

At the mention of his daughter, all previous feelings of arousal left him. Replaced with worry.

"Is everything okay?"

"The chancellor wants to see us. He says she's gotten into a fight."

Yugi grabbed his car keys off the nightstand and headed for the door, motioning for his wife and partner to follow.

!

!

!

Cairo wished more than anything that she could just disappear. Vanish into thin air so she wouldn't have to sit through another minute of Crowler's scrutiny. Jessi and Mica sat a few feet away from the Princess of Games, against the far wall.

"Can we go now?" Mica drawled, having had enough of just sitting. "We ain't done nuthin'!"

"On the contrary." Crowler scowled at his student's accent. "You two witnessed the fight first hand. When your parents get here, I need you to give me the details."

"you want us to snitch on our best friend!" Mica all but screeched. "That's strange and unusual punishment!"

"Not to mention unethical." Jessi chided.

Cairo shrunk down in her chair just as Joey and Mai entered the room.

"What's goin' on here?" the Brooklyn man asked, eying his two daughters.

"Mr. Wheeler, Cairo here has been involved in an altercation. Your daughters witnessed it first hand."

"Really?" Joey asked, genunely surprised. "What'd she do?"

"That's something I can only discuss with her parents."

"Cairo, sweetie. What happened?" Mai asked, kneeling down to look the young girl in the eyes.

"It's not my fault." she whispered, not wanting to meet her aunt's gaze. "I didn't hurt them."

"Hurt who?" Joey asked, coming to stand behind his wife.

"Three Obelisk bullies." Mica answered. "They started pickin' on her and when the leader went to hit her, Cairo went nuts!"

"Nuts?" Joey echoed, starting to piece together the story. "I bet this has to do with Yanna." he spoke to Mai, who in turn nodded.

"Cairo, did Yanna do this?" Mai asked, earning a nod from the tri haired girl. Crowler was growing more and more irritated. The Wheeler family had no right to question Cairo, and he was about to call security to escort them out. But before the head master had a chance, the door flew open, revealing Tea, Yugi, Atem and Mahad. Yugi and Tea were surprised to see their daughter muttering curses in English as well as Egyptian and her eyes kept shifting from their normal purple to garnet. Seeming to not have noticed their presence yet.

"Lovely." The blonde man scoffed, seeing the four standing beside Cairo. "You're this girl's mother?" The blonde man asked Tea, who gave a demure nod of her head ."And her father?"

"That would be me," Yugi and Atem said at once. The two quickly realized their mistake and blushed. Not really knowing how to explain themselves. Crowler raised a brow, and the two lovers exchanged confused looks." Well why don't you two figure that out while we talk?"

Mahad escorted Cairo out of the room, sitting her in a plastic chair just outside the door. He then fell into a protective pose over her. The girl was, however, now lost in her own realm so she didn't notice the purple magician's worried look.

"What were you thinking?" Cairo cried inside her soul room, clenching her fists till they turned white," I could be expelled now! And that boy could be hurt badly!"

"I was only trying to prevent him from hurting you." Yanna defended, clueless as to why her hikari would be this upset.

"But you didn't have to use your powers on him!" the tears cascading down Cairo's mocha cheeks broke the elder's heart. "You could've fought him in a duel or something!"

"That punishment was far beneath what he deserved."

"Because of you I'm gonna be kicked outta school! I wish i'd never met you!"

Yanna's ruby gems widened just before tears of regret and heartbreak filled them.

"If you do not wish for my presence anymore, then consider it done." she vanished without another word. Leaving Cairo to sob in her soul room.

!

!

!

" What happened here?" Yugi asked once Mahad and Cairo were out of earshot.

"I'd rather speak with you two in private if that's alright with the rest of you." Crowler threw Joey, Mai, and Atem a rather nasty look.

"No. whatever you have to say to us, you can say in front of them." Yugi protested, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Crowler scowled through clenched teeth. "Your daughter has assaulted three of my Obelisk students. I have no idea what she did, but there are no physical marks on either boy, but all three are reduced to mumbling masses."

"Yanna." Atem cursed under his breath. He went to the door, leaning out to whisper something to his most trusted friend. The purple magician nodded and came to stand beside Crowler, pointing his staff at the blonde man. Mahad chanted something in his native tonuge causing his teal ball in his staff to glow briefly. Crowler's eyes dilated just before he passed out over his desk.

"What did you do?" Tea asked.

"I made him forget whatever happened involving your daughter."

!

!

!

The Princess of Games was brought back to Earth by Yugi shaking her.

"Cairo? Sweetie, it's me." he spoke softly, trying not to startle her. "We talked to your chancellor."

"I'm kicked out, aren't I?" she asked, her eyes avoiding those of her father.

"No, not quite." Yugi smiled when Cairo's head snapped up.

"Crowler wanted to expel you, but Atem persuaded Mahad into erasing Crowler's memory." Tea chided. "He has no recollection of what happened. Mahad's visiting the boy you hurt now, healing his physical injuries and rescuing his mind from the shadow realm."

"It wasn't my fault." Cairo defended weakly.

"I know, honey." Yugi hugged his crying daughter. Letting her tears soak into his black tank top. "Atem explained everything...Yanna was responsible for this wasn't she?" earning a nod from Cairo.

"I'll talk to her, Cairo." Atem spoke. This being the first time Cairo actually seeing the ancient Pharaoh. Her questions of how and why this man suddenly showed up again, along with the purple magician, were pushed aside. What to do about Yanna taking the front seat in her mind.


	6. Stressed to Kill

**Maiden- Thanks so much for all the favs and alerts for this fic! It makes my day when I see those emails. Remember, I love reviews! ;) **

**One Step At a Time**

**Chapter 6- Stressed to Kill**

Amon threw open the door to the Kame Game shoppe with a loud groan. Pulling off his red blazer in disgust. He hated that red coat with a passion, because it meant he was still weak as a duelist. Amon dreamed of the day he'd don a yellow or even a blue blazer. With a defeated sigh, he threw the coat over the kitchen table, walking towards the stairs, but stopped short upon seeing multiple people in the living room. Ruby eyes flickered from one face to another only to be floored by a number of things. Firstly, two men whom he'd never seen before stood hovering over his little sister. Second, Cairo, who was usually so bubbly and full of life, sat on the sofa in between Yugi and Tea with a blank expression. This sent Amon into 'big brother' mode and was quickly kneeling down in front of her.

"Cairo?" he asked, trying to lift his sister's chin so he could look her in the eye. However, her eyes looked straight through him. "What's wrong?" he asked, more so directed towards his parents.

"Amon, we need to have a little talk." Tea began, motioning for her son to sit beside her. Amon reluctantly got up and did as his mother asked. "Remember how we'd tell you all those stories from when we were your age? About ancient Egypt and seven magical items?"

"Yeah, that's how dad met Atem." Amon responded, not sure why his mother was bringing up old tales of the past.

"Now, we'd like you to meet him." Tea gestured towards the golden skinned Pharaoh still glued to Yugi's side. Now, Amon was genuinely shocked. He now noticed the sharp similarities between the two men. Instead of asking the millions of questions now forming in his head, Amon merely stared at the older of the pair with wide ruby eyes. "It's almost impossible to explain, but he's now part of our world."

"Amon, did you know of Cairo getting into a fight today?" Yugi asked his son, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, uh, I heard about it after it'd already happened. But when I tried to find her, she was already in Crowler's office."

"Did you know the boys she fought with?"

"Not really. I know the leader. Tahano Ishikaki. He's a total jerk and thinks he rules the school."

"So he's a bully?" Atem asked, his fists clenching in anger. He was starting to feel the insanity and rage flood back to him. Something he hadn't felt since he witnessed Yugi, Joey and Tristan get beat up by those thugs that used to run Domino High.

"Yeah." Amon nodded, still in awe of the ruby eyed man. "He's a good duelist, but not as good as Cairo. I know for a fact she could take 'em." Amon looked to his sister, expecting a wide grin upon hearing his praise. But her expression hadn't changed.

"Son, you remember what I told you about mine and Atem's relationship?" Yugi asked, carefully wording himself. "About me being his reincarnation?"

The trihaired teen nodded.

"I was known as his hikari, meaning his light. And he was my yami, meaning my darkness."

"Why are you telling me this?" Amon stood up, his eyes narrowing in on his father. "What's it got to do with Cairo?"

"I was getting to that...it seems she's a hikari as well."

"So what? So she's some ancient chick's reincarnation."

"My daughter to be exact." Atem spoke up, his baritone voice striking the young boy as terrifying. "Yanna was the cause of today's altercation. She's grown quite fond of your sister and acted out of protection. She's bonded with Cairo, creating a mental link between the two. Yanna can force her will over Cairo's and vice versa. However, since both girls are so new to the idea of 'mind swap', the results can be quite...unwanted."

!

!

!

Violet eyes opened a crack to see bright sunlight filtering in through the blinds. Cairo sat up, every muscle she had screaming at her to lay back down. She stood only to nearly fall back to the bed, her legs very unstable. After a few minutes, she was able to maneuver herself to her dresser. She wore a light blue night shirt and black shorts, not even remembering coming home from school, let alone changing clothes. Her onyx hair needed a brushing and her blonde bangs tangled. Kohl eye liner was in various lines and smudges around her eyes. In other words, she looked wrecked.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked herself, grabbing a makeup remover tissue and wiping away any residue.

She helped the mess a little bit, but finally sighed and tossed the tissue on her dresser, grabbing clothes and a towel before moving towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The hot spray on her skin felt nice and when she dried her hair, she looked much better; but her mind was still in a fog. She tried piecing things together, but all she could get was a sense of confusion and that she and Yanna had fought. As she absently started brushing her hair, she had a thought; maybe she could ask Amon for advice... He seemed like he wouldn't freak out as much as her dad would. After throwing on a pair of jeans and black sleeveless top, Cairo padded down the hall to her brother's room. Loud rock music permeated from the locked door. She knocked in hopes of the older boy hearing her. After her third knock, the music ceased and the door opened. Instantly, she had an armful of her brother.

"Oh my Ra! I thought you'd never wake up!" Amon cried, his hug nearly painful. "You had me worried sick!"

"Since when have you worried about me?" Cairo asked, genuinely surprised. Amon only stepped back and gave her knowing look. "So...uh, I'm guessing you know by now..."

"About the fight or you being the puppet to a girl five thousand years in the past?" Cairo merely gaped like a fish out of water. "Relax. Mom, dad, Atem and Mahad explained everything yesterday. But what we couldn't figure out, was why you were a walking zombie until you randomly passed out."

"That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you."

Amon gestured for his sibling to enter his room, taking a seat at the foot of his bed. Cairo sat uncomfortably in his bean bag chair.

"Yanna was the cause of that fight." she blurted, not really knowing how to start the conversation. Amon nodded, showing that he already knew. "And I said some things I didn't mean after wards. Now, she won't talk to me."

"She's probably waiting on you to calm down." Amon threw casually. "Atem explained that she's only looking out for you and didn't realize what she was doing at the time. Maybe you should give her another chance."

"But how can I trust her? After what she did to those boys, there's no telling what will happen when I'm in _real _danger!"

"You've just got to trust yourself, Cai. You've always been tough as nails and never let anyone tell you what to do. Yanna shouldn't be any exception. If she really cares for you, she'll understand."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Cairo asked with a raised eyebrow. Unbelieving that Amon, her annoying, dense older brother actually gave her good advice.

"Nice. I just gave you some relationship saving advice and you mock me." Amon crossed his arms in mock anger, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. Cairo laughed softly before closing her violet eyes, feeling the familiar tug that meant she was separating from her body. When she reopened her eyes, she stood in her soul room. She tried the door to Yanna's soul room, but it was locked tight.

"Yanna?" Cairo called, knocking on the door. "You there?"

When she got no answer, fear coursed through her. Had Yanna really taken what Cairo had spat in anger to heart? Tears rolled off Cairo's toffee cheeks, splashing on the stone floor.

"What have I done?"

!

!

!

"Seth!" Yanna growled through clenched teeth. "Take this street filth away!"

"But my Pharaoh, it was only a petty theft." the high priest argued, trying to save the poor boy behind him from spending life in prison for stealing food. "He's only a child."

"Not my problem." Yanna spat, ruby eyes flaring, as if daring her second in command to defy her again. "This boy knew the repercussions for his crime. Now, he's got to deal with it!"

Seth stared hard at his cousin's daughter, never remembering a time when Yanna would act so cold heartedly.

"Maybe all this power has gone to her head." Seth grumbled to himself as he led the small boy from the throne room. He'd make a mental note to free him later. Seth didn't fear Yanna. She'd given him no reason to until today. The high priest gripped his Millennium Rod tightly, knowing that this staff would be his only line of defense if Yanna ever turned against him.

"My Pharaoh." came a new voice. Yanna's ruby eyes flickered to the east entrance. Mana approached the twenty year old cautiously, her hands tightly wound around her septar. "I can't say I'm proud of your behavior, lately. What would your father say?"

"Probably the same thing you and Seth are now." Yanna replied, her hard expression never wavering. "Do you have anything worth my time or is this it?"

"You're turning into a tyrant!" Mana yelled, her magic sparking around her. "For the past three days you've been nothing but arrogant and hateful! If you can not change your attitude, then the Royal Precession has no choice but to impeach your reign and coronate Heba."

"My brother is too sickly to reign over Egypt."

"That's what you think." Mana smirked. "Thanks to your hikari, we've been able to compensate for his body's insufficient chemical productions. He's regaining strength every day. Something you've been too busy with your tyranny to see." the magician's features softened a little. "I don't know what's happened to you lately, but know I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

Mana turned on her heel and left the trihaired queen to her thoughts.


End file.
